


Un Abrazo y un Beso

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Post-Canon, replayshipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era su manera de decir te amo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Abrazo y un Beso

Los miras, juntos. Y sientes una presión en tu corazón. Sin duda alguna ellos la provocan, y lo odias.

Por eso te acercas, lo tomas del brazo prendiéndote de él como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Le das un sencillo beso en la mejilla. Ella se molesta, tú sonríes por dentro, porque en esos momentos estas tan ocupada haciéndole ver lo mucho que lo quieres, como para perder tu tiempo en dejarle en claro a la otra que puedes hacer lo que ella jamás haría.

Pero te tienes que ir, tu abuelo te llama. Y te vas, te despides de los dos. De él porque lo amas y de ella para que no se olvide de que existes.

-.-.-.-

Volverlo a ver siempre te trae felicidad ¿no es así?

Su simple nombre hace volar tu imaginación, ideando escenarios de cómo sería tu primera cita con él.

Lo amas.

Pero cuando lo vez con ella sabes que él no siente lo mismo. Porque aunque él se alegre volviéndote a ver, no se compara con la tristeza que sentiría si la deja de ver a ella.

Entonces lo abrazas con todas tus fuerzas. Esperando que así se dé cuenta que, aún en la distancia, jamás lo abandonaras.

-.-.-.-

Quieres que sea solo tuyo.

Que seas tú a quien defienda con tanto ahínco, que seas tú la que lo confunda, que seas tú la que le haga dudar de que si a quien amas es a él o al dichoso faraón, que seas tú la causante de tanta preocupación en él… Porque así podrías decirle que eres suya y de nadie más.

-.-.-.-

¿Lloras?

¿Se va a casar?

_¿Por qué?_

Y te responde con esas malditas tres palabras que siempre tuviste miedo a oír.

_Porque la amo._

-.-.-.-.-

Ahora, con tres carreras, un doctorado, dos maestrías y un matrimonio fallido te vuelves a encontrar con él.

¿Cuánto tenías sin verlo?...Desde que te aviso que se casaba… ¿Unos 7 años?

Pero para ti no ha pasado el tiempo, al contrario, sientes que vuelve hacia atrás. Porque al verlo te sientes de 13 años una vez más. Y vuelves a imaginar cómo sería tu primera cita con él, lo vuelves a besar en la mejilla para que recuerde lo mucho que lo quieres y lo abrazas con todas tus fuerzas para que sepa que ni en pensamiento lo pudiste abandonar.

Y el simplemente corresponde agradecido. Lo sientes, lo percibes.

Lo necesitaba.

…

Se está divorciando.

Preguntas el porqué, incrédula. Porque sabes que él pudo haber bajado todas las estrellas del cielo con tal de hacerla feliz.

…

¡Claro! Era obvio, lo supiste desde que eras una niña… no era de él de quien ella quería las estrellas.

Lo besas en la mejilla una vez más y lo abrazas… lo invitas a tomar un café para que platiquen mejor. El acepta.

-.-.-.-.-

Te toma de la mano con delicadeza, para que sepas que te comprende.

Le has dicho lo de tu matrimonio fugaz con aquel imbécil que no supo valorarte, cuando prácticamente te le pusiste en bandeja de plata.

Se lo agradeces con una sonrisa. Para entonces las horas han pasado y al café casi cierra. Ambos se despiden, él tiene cosas que hacer y tú también. Prometen seguir en contacto.

 _La primera cita con él no estuvo tan mal,_ te dices mientras vas camino a tu hotel.

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando regresas por asuntos de tu abuelo en el museo de la ciudad, lo vez ahí… con un niño.

Sientes un dolor en tu pecho. El niño es igual a él.

-.-.-.-.-

Justo cuando creíste haber terminado haciendo el papeleo, y esperando no verlo, parece ser que no es así. Lo vez en la entrada, jugando con el niño que es su viva imagen de unos 5 años… pero con ojos azules. Te lo presenta, se llama Atem. Enarcas las cejas.

_Fue como mi hermano_

Y sabes que no debes comentar al respecto. Aunque muy en el fondo sepas, que eso simplemente es extraño.

Entonces el niño te ve, su padre te presenta como una vieja amiga, el pequeño él te sonríe y te abraza. Sientes el instinto maternal invadirte, así que lo cargas y le haces cariñitos, tú le dices que eres su tía "Becky", aunque siempre odiaste el apodo.

Él sonríe. Sabe que siempre quisiste un hijo, y por eso no te toma por sorpresa que te pregunte

_¿Nos acompañas al parque?_

Accedes porque quieres estar con  **ambos.**

-.-.-.-.-

El pequeño juega con otros niños, mientras que tú y él lo observan unos metros lejos.

Ahí te lo dice: ya no está casado, ella se quedó con el niño. Él lo ve cada fin de semana…te confiesa que antes era cada día.

Lo miras y sabes que no lo está tomando bien. Sabes que le afecta, que la extraña. Y cuando él se percata de tu mirada te dice algo que te molesto.

_Muy en el fondo supe que terminaría tarde o temprano._

Te molesta porque a propósito se puso en esa situación, por poner todas sus esperanzas en algo que jamás saldría adelante, aun sabiéndolo.

Aunque te calmas, porque tú hiciste lo mismo.

Te casaste con otro aun amando al hombre a tu lado.

-.-.-.-.-

Te quedas dos días más para salir con el hombre de tu vida y su nueva razón para seguir adelante. Así que inevitablemente te encuentras con ella. Te trata como la amiga que fuiste en su momento, aunque no hayas ido a su boda. En cambio tú, quieres decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, por no valorar a la persona por la que hubieras dado todo lo que tienes por tenerla a tu lado. Aunque igual en esos momentos ya no importaba.

Y cuando se despide de ti te das cuenta de que nunca se ha olvidado de que existes, en especial si tomas en cuenta que, cuando te vio llegar con su ex-marido a dejar a su hijo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-

Él se ofreció a acompañarte al aeropuerto.

Antes de pasar por la aduana lo abrazas, para que recuerde que cualquier cosa estas ahí. Y sin importarte la situación por la que pasa, lo besas en los labios, a ver si así entiende que lo amas desde que te enfrentaste en un duelo con él…

A ver si al fin se da cuenta de que siempre ha sido él en tu vida…así como esperas ser tú en la de él.

Por lo que apenas te separas de él te marchas sin darle tiempo de contestar.

-.-.-.-.-

Dos días después la respuesta llego, tocando el timbre de tu casa, tu confundida vas a atenderla porque sabes que ese día el servicio no trabaja. Y te sorprende verlo, con los ojos amatistas abiertos de par en par, extrañado consigo mismo por estar en ese lugar, en especial porque llegaste muy rápido a la puerta.

_¿Yugi?_

Preguntas, sin poder disimular la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pero él no dice nada. Sabes que no encuentra las palabras.

Por lo que te abraza, sin intención alguna de dejarte ir, para después besarte y que sepas que ya no le eres indiferente.

-.-.-.-.-

Pasado un tiempo, al fin te lo dice:

_**Rebecca, te amo** _

Y tu no le dices  _yo también._  Le respondes a tu manera... a  **su**  manera…

_**Con un abrazo y un beso.** _

* * *

 


End file.
